familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Walla Walla County, Washington
Walla Walla County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. It is named after the Walla Walla tribe of Native Americans. In 2010, its population was 58,781. The county seat is Walla Walla, which is also its largest city. Walla Walla County was formed on April 25, 1854. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,299 square miles (3,365 km²), of which 1,271 square miles (3,291 km²) is land and 29 square miles (74 km²) (2.21%) is water. Geographic features *Columbia River *Snake River *Blue Mountains *Touchet River *Ponderosa Pines *Banana Belt *Walla Walla River Major highways * U.S. Route 12 Adjacent counties *Columbia County, Washington - east *Umatilla County, Oregon - south *Benton County, Washington - west *Franklin County, Washington - northwest National protected areas * McNary National Wildlife Refuge * Umatilla National Forest (part) * Whitman Mission National Historic Site Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 55,180 people, 19,647 households, and 13,242 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 21,147 housing units at an average density of 17 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 85.32% White, 1.69% Black or African American, 0.84% Native American, 1.11% Asian, 0.22% Pacific Islander, 8.24% from other races, and 2.57% from two or more races. 15.68% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 20.1% were of German, 10.7% English, 7.7% United States or American and 7.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 19,647 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.00% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.60% were non-families. 27.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 13.40% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 103.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,900, and the median income for a family was $44,962. Males had a median income of $34,691 versus $24,736 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,509. About 10.20% of families and 15.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities *Burbank *College Place *Dixie *Garrett *Prescott *Touchet *Waitsburg *Walla Walla *Walla Walla East *Wallula Other communities *Lowden See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Walla Walla County, Washington References External links *Walla Walla Washington at HistoryLink.org Category:Walla Walla County, Washington Category:Established in 1854